


Addendum for Beacon of Hope series

by Kikileduc



Series: Beacon of Hope [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addendum, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: Moved the character backstories to here to keep the fic cleaner looking. Completely optional if you want to browse--not a story.Mostly it helps me out as the story was written on 2 ipads, a surface tablet,  my phone, and about 6 note pads. None of this information is easy for me to access so any note I need to make in regards to backstory will be made here.
Series: Beacon of Hope [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717987
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Rainy Day Reads





	1. Characters

For your reference:

Staff:

John Stilinski- Camp Owner/Head Counselor

Melissa McCall-Teacher/Counselor – main counselor for our group of students

Jordan Parrish-Teacher/Counselor

Chris Argent- Teacher, front office security

Coach Finstock- Teacher/Coach

Vaguely mentioned:

Harris

David Greenberg- new counselor will be working with Parrish 

Blake- grief counselor will be joing staff and play a larger role in the sequel.  


Students in Melissa’s group:

Juniors:

-Derek Hale- Sent to school by his uncle after the death of most of his family in a fire. His older sister has been trying to win custody of him and bring him home for over a year now.

-Vernon Boyd-became reserved and quiet after his siblings’ death, parents felt the school would be good for him. He is one of Melissa’s longest attendees and is doing well.

-Jackson Whittemore- Adopted. His parents are going through a divorce and he is struggling with not feeling wanted. He is a known drug expert among the students.

-Allison Argent-lives off campus with her father, chose to attend when she turned 16 after her mother passed away. Stating that the school offered lots of benefits and that she shouldn’t have to become a bad kid just to attend. Her father was very hesitant, but she convinced John to talk him into it, stating that it would be humbling to meet kids from across the country who have struggled worse than she has and that she just didn’t fit in at her pricy high school. She is often targeted behind the teachers’ backs as she is a teacher’s daughter and they make fun of her for having a nice life and choosing the ‘reform’ school anyways.

Sophomores:

-Stiles- Habitual runaway, lost his mother at 8, has lived with his step father since. Began running away at 11. After being reported as missing for 4 months straight, and his longest time on the street corners, the courts gave him the option of Beacon of Hope or to return home with his step father on house arrest and he chose the school.

-Lydia Martin- Comes from a prestigious family with a mother that has always put the pressure on her to be perfect. She has dealt with bouts of anorexia and was caught cutting herself.

-Erica Reyes- Involved in gang activity. Her parents chose to send her to Beacon in hopes that it would get her away from her inner city neighborhood full of bad role models. She was flunking out of school.

-Scott- labeled all his life as a problem child by his FBI, no nonsense father, he was sent here as an alternative option to jail by the courts for his third drug offense.

-Isaac Lahey- Shy. Court ordered to attend when he was removed from his single father home when his father was arrested for child abuse. He was physically and verbally abused by his father for two years after his mother past away before his school called CPU to intervene

New students:

Kira- Experinces lots of ups and downs. Has issues with her mother being too strict and her father caving to her mother's wishes. Was sent to BoH by her parents choice because of an altercation between her father and herself involving her katana. 

Liam-IED anger issues. Sent to beacon of hope after getting kicked out of his school, similar to canon. Very athletic. Will play a larger role in the sequel.


	2. Original Graphics for Higher ground




	3. Graphics for Sumer Lovin, possibly all one-shots




End file.
